bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 22
Information Is Both Good And Bad There we were, sitting in the waiting room in the Jefferson Memorial Hospital in Central, waiting to hear what the doctor had to say about Derek's condition. I can't believe he got clipped real good and he's usually self-aware of his surroundings during battles. I couldn't but think that it's somehow my fault just for being Max's number one enemy. I'm just sitting in a chair, thinking to myself and Greg is trying to comfort me by saying stuff like, "He's a tough guy. He'll make it through like always". Just then, the doctor came through the double-doors and said, "We need to talk". "What is it doc?" I asked. "Is Derek going to be okay?" Greg asked the doctor. "He's in critial condition right now. He probably won't wake up for a while", he said. "What are you saying?" I asked. "We're having a difficulty trying to wake him up", the doctor said. "I knew this would happen", I said to myself. "Yeah. Now were you three doing in the abandon section of the city anyway?" the doctor said. "Actually, we were walking by the tunnel to the vacant area where we found this guy. Must be a dumb tourist or something", Greg lied. "Okay then. I'll be transporting him to a room soon. You two just stay here or go on with your lives", the doctor said before he went back through the double-doors. "You know, there wasn't any reason for you to lie about that", I told Greg. "Isn't there any laws about going into the abandon area since there's only dangerous criminals residing there?" Greg asked. "Not really", I told him. "Okay then. Maybe I should just...." "Just forget about telling the truth. It doesn't matter", I said. "At least we know Derek is going to survive", Greg said. "Yeah. But what if something like this happens again? What if next time he dies? He's the only family I have left and I'm all he has left to remind him of my dad. In fact, he doesn't really have anything left at all". "C-Money, calm down okay. Everything will be fine", Greg said. "I don't know about that", I said. "Look, just go out somewhere. Head to Rocksnorth Bay and just chill out some. Even go to a bar and have a few drinks. You look like you need it", he said. "What about Derek? Max might come and try to poison him or something", I said. "I'll stay here and make sure no unwanted visitors come and raid the place. You just go and have sometime for yourself", Greg said. "Okay. I might go to Rocksnorth. It's a perfect place for street racing", I said. "That's it. Just go and watch some illegal street racing. I'll just stay here", he said. "Thanks Greg. I can always count on you", I told him. "I know", Greg said. I left the hospital and started heading to Rocksnorth Bay. I remember when I found out about my mom's murder during my first few weeks at Bullworth a year ago, I came back to Carcer City to attend her funeral. When I woke up early at Bradley's place and headed to the church where the funeral was attended to be. I was there early and then decided to head to Rocksnorth Bay to just chill out. I remembered sitting on that only pier in the district, looking at the ocean waves hitting the rocky cliffs that gives the district its name. I remembered everything that I thought about that day and they seem to still lingers on in my head. It was actually where I got the first idea of killing myself. Everyday, I think about that thought, but there was a few bounderies that was blocking my way to that idea. Mostly my friends. I got to Rocksnorth Bay after 10 minutes of walking from the hospital. I got to the street that runs along the top of the rocky cliff and saw that the street racers were about to start the race. There were four cars that were on the road that were in the race. I saw a woman get in the middle of the road infront of the first two cars. "When I say go, the race begins", said the woman. No duh, I thought. "Three....two....one....GO", she said. Then the racers speed out of the start line. I just stood there for a while. Two minutes later, they made the first lap. This race wasn't going to last long, I thought. So I went over to a bench to sit down. There was already a guy sitting on the bench alone, but I just wanted to sit down and get my mind straight. I didn't want to have a talk with a stranger I have never met before, but if you sat down next to one, a chat is what you were going to get. And that is what I got. "Nice night, isn't it?" he asked. "I guess", I said. "You come here often?" he asked. "Dude, I don't who you are, but I'm not interested in a conversation. I'm having a fucking hard time here and if you think I'm going to have a chat with some stranger I never met before in a place I use to call home, you got another thing coming", I said to him. "Kid, is that how you talk to your elders?" he asked. I then looked up at the man's face. He had blue eyes, pepper-colored hair and a sharp face. He looked familiar, but I didn't care about where I saw him before and who he is now. "You look familiar", I told him for some unknown reason. "I get that sometimes. I'm surprised people don't even know me here", he said. "Yeah well, where I go for school, some people don't even know that this city existed", I said. "Not surprised about that either. What school you go to?" he asked. "One of the toughest schools in the country, Bullworth Academy", I told him. "Yeah, sounds tough", he said. I was really confused now. I have seen him before, but I couldn't remember where. "Who are you?" I asked him confused. "It doesn't matter. What's your problem?" he said. "I have nearly lost someone that I call family", I said. "How?" he asked. "He was shot by someone", I said. "Why?" he asked. "Why are you asking? Why do you want to know everything? Where do I know you?" I said. "It doesn't matter", he said. "Dude, never go into anyone's busniess. And I thought old people knew this", I said. "Kid, don't call me old", he said. "Whatever. I'm out of here", I said before getting up. Before I can leave him, I asked him again, "Who are you?" "Look me up. I can be found on IMDb", he said. "So, you're an actor?" I asked him. "Yeah", he said. "Okay", I said confusely. I then left him and went back to the hostipal. Strange actor, I thought to myself. When I got back to the hospital, I saw that Greg was reading a magazine that the hospital provide for people in the waiting room. "About time you came back", he said. I looked at the clock on the wall and said, "I've been only gone for 25 minutes". "Sure. I think I'm going to go find us a Burger Shot so we can have something to eat", he said before he left. "See ya", I told him. After he left, the same doctor from before came in and said, "You can go head see him now. He's in room 234". "Thank you", I told him. I then went to Derek's room, which wasn't even hard to find. I looked at him in his bed and he looked like he was going to pass away soon. "I hope you get well soon", I said to him. Of course, he was unconsicous, so he didn't hear me say it. I looked at his clothes that they left on a table next to his bed and saw something weird in the pocket of his pants. I ain't one for messing with other males' clothing, but I had to see what the thing was. I digged into his pocket and found a Barbasol can, regular sizes. "Barbasol. I have one like this back at Bullworth", I said to myself. That is true. Once in a while, I start growing a beard and mustache. It wasn't much for facial hair, but I don't like it. So I just shave it off once a week. But this can in my hands is weird. "Funny, it's lighter than how I remember it". I then shook it next to my ear and it didn't sound right. "It sounds like something is loose in it". I then remembered something. "If I remember the film ''Jurassic Park ''exactly...." I then twisted the bottom off and there was a secret compartment in it. Only, it wasn't like the one from the film. It looked like a compartment to hold candy and keys in. But instead of keys and candy, there was a flashdrive. God, first a actor, then something sorta taken from a film. Too many Hollywood film references tonight, I thought. 30 Minutes Later Greg came into the room with some food from Burger Shot. That's when I showed Greg the Barbasol can and the flashdrive within it. "So, you found this flashdrive in a shaving cream can in Derek's pants pockets?" he asked. "It's weird, I know. But I think we need a computer just to see what info is in it. Derek could've been gathering info before he was caught". "If only we had a computer", Greg said. "Let's just stay here. Then when Derek wakes up, we'll head back to his old trailer. I know he has a computer there", I told Greg. "I just hope he doesn't die. I can't imagine if he dies and your life goes upside-down", Greg said. "Yeah", I said. Greg was righ about that. If Derek dies, my whole life would turn to shit. I wouldn't have a family at all. It would just be me against the Mercenary pricks. I didn't want things to turn out like that. I just hope he wakes up. The Next Day; 4:40 AM I was beside Derek's bed, hoping he wakes up soon. I then started praying to God (something I never did in a long time which wasn't easy since Greg was snoring very loud), hoping Derek to wake up. It was a weird night so far. First, a almost-failed. Then, seeing a actor and a sorta-based prof that didn't involve with each other at all (plus, the actor might have been drunk from how I smelled the Scotch from his breath). Now, I'm praying. Stupid, ain't it? Before I could get out of the room to maybe get some coffee, Derek grabbed me by the arm. I looked at him and he said, "I ain't dead yet". That caught me by surprise. "I thought I was going to lose you", I told him. I thought about hugging him, but that was something I don't do. Ever. I then showed him the shaving cream can and the flashdrive within it's secret compartment. "What is this for?" I asked him. "It's what you use to...." Before he can finish that, I said, "No. Why do you have it? Is there some sort of info about Max and his gang in this flashdrive that you might have gotten so far?" I asked. While I was asking those questions, I then realized how surprised I was. Did the Cerberus and Wardogs even have computers at the chem plant? If so, they were destroyed now since we containated their hideout with those barrels of chemicals they had there. It was even a surprise that they had those barrels at all. Did they make the chemicals themselves? "Yeah. I stole the information from their computers in the control room. That was when I was caught, but luckly they didn't see the drive or the can", Derek said. "Please tell me you at least got a computer at your old trailer", I said. "I do. Let's just go to the trailer park right now", he said. "No. We can't just leave yet. The doctors are going to make you do some tests before you can leave. It's what they do alot", I told him. "Oh, right", he said. I was happy to know that Derek was probably going to be okay, but now we have to stay at this hospital a while longer all because of these stupid tests. Six Hours Later; 10:40 AM After those long, stupid medical tests and Derek flirting with some nurse, we went to his old trailer at the trailer park outside Carcer City. It was filled with cobwebs since he hasn't been here for a year now. It was also trashed. Garbage was everywhere on the floor. Maybe some teens looking for something to do broke in and had themselves a pinic. Or maybe a hobo since there is alot of those in this city. Derek was on the computer, pulling up info about the Cerberus while Greg and I looked at what was left in the fridge, which was nothing. "There, I got all the different files that I downloaded from their computer on here", he said. I went over to the computer and saw all those different files that the Cerberus have. I saw this one file called 'Operation Takedown'. "Click on that one", I said while pointing. He clicked on the filename and all this info about the different street gangs for the city came on the screen. I read the info about the Skinz and it said that the Cerberus took them down. Then the info about the Hoods. Same thing. The Innocents. Also the same thing. I was about to see the info about the Smileys, but I remembered that Greg and I wiped them off the map. "No wonder. It was the Max that took out the other gangs", I said outloud. "Wait? What?" Greg asked. "You remember the first day of school after we left the infirmary...." "Yeah, after you got beaten up by Ted and Damon?" Greg asked. "Yeah. You remember when we ran into Steve and Alice and they said something about the gangs being clensed off the streets, but it wasn't the cops?" I said. "It was the Cerberus?" Greg asked. "Yeah. This file doesn't say why though. Maybe it was territory or competition or something", I said. "Steve and Alice go to Bullworth?" Derek asked. "Yeah, but I don't really see them alot, so it ain't like I talk to them all the time", I said. Derek then pulled out of the file and then spotted another file. "Operation Kingpin?" he says outloud. "Pull it up", I told him. He then pulls up the file and there is a list of different businesses in different places. I then said all of them outloud. "Chem plant and storage in Carcer City. Drug storage in The Carraways. Weapons factory in Liberty City. And a weapon storage in Aldeney City". "Wow, that's alot of money-making businesses in Liberty State", Greg said. "And let's now forget Alderney City", I said. "At least we know now why Max has been doing all that traveling across the country", Derek said. "Does that flashdrive say anything else about the other cities that Max has a business in?" I asked Derek. He then started checking the flashdrive even more. "No. Nothing. It doesn't even say anything about Blakton City and that's one of only two cities Max' crew has territory in", Derek said. "Who knows. If we're lucky when we visit these cities, we can see if we can find something about the other businesses that he has", I told him. "You could be right about that", Derek said. "Since you were injuried not too long ago, I say we get out of here and think of a plan", I told him. "Sorry but I got to take them all out now as fast as I can", Derek said. "What? Why?" I asked. "Back at headquarters, my boss told me that once I find some good info about them, use it against them and drive them out of Carcer City. I guest now that I have to go and drive them out of the entire state", he said. "That's non-sense and you just came out of the hospital. You're not going to fight them yourself", I said. "What are you saying?" he asked. "I'll help if you want to go through with this", I said. "You sure?" he asked. "He killed my dad. I'll do anything with you to take him down", I told him. "I would normally tell you not to do this, but I guest I will need the help anyway", he said. "Good", I said. Derek was crazy to think about taking all their businesses down and there was no way I would let him go alone on this. Whatever drug they gave him back at the hosptial, he took a large dose of it. I just hoped it was strong. "What about me?" Greg asked. "You're going back to Bullworth. This ain't your fight", I told him. "You sure about that?" Greg asked. "You were real useful back at the chem plant and I thank you. But it ain't like Max wants you dead. You're just an addition if he had to kill just to keep things quiet", I said. "I guess you're right", Greg said. I turned to Derek and asked, "Does it say the address of the places that we will be visiting?" "Yeah, this flashdrive does. It even says where the warehouse is in Carcer City", Derek said. "Where?" I asked. "It's an old Maverley & Sons warehouse in Carcer Mark", Derek said. "Good. At least we're getting somewhere", I said. We were getting somewhere. We were about to send Max a wake-up. And that call says, 'GET THE FUCK OUT OF LIBERTY STATE'. Finally for once, I was getting somewhere in my revenge. Category:Blog posts